Admittance Of Feelings
by White-Tainted-Red
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga visits an amusement park with her object of affection, Naruto. She didn't mean to confess her feelings... did she?


"Hinata-chan! C'mon, please?" Naruto yelled, scrunching his sunny locks in frustration. The indigo haired girl in front of him frowned as she slowly nodded. She turned a dangerous red as he reached for her hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the amusement park.

"N-N-Naruto... I-I-" She attempted to say, but failed like usual around the hyperactive blonde. Instead of trying to refuse, she repressed the urge to burst into tears and let the blond lead her.

"Hinata, it'll be a lot of fun! So, I was thinking, If we ride the rollercoaster now, we won't have to worry about getting sick! We can go eat lunch after, okay?" Naruto grinned, as he turned towards the blushing girl he held on to. He expertly manoeuvred them through the crowd, and in a matter of minutes they reached the colourful sign that practically shouted, "RIDE ME AND DIE!"

"Y-yes... I s-suppose t-that's f-fine, Na-Naruto-kun." She mumbled, unable to refuse his pleading. He winked at her before turning to gaze longingly at the twisting shape called a rollercoaster. Hinata stared in horror as they stood in line, and slowly inched closer to her doom.

When they finally reached the front of the line, Hinata was practically hyperventilating. Sure, she had ridden rollercoaster's before, but none that shot you to the moon and back down again all in a matter of seconds.

"Na-Naruto-kun, I don't- I don't think," She gasped before continuing, "I c-can ride it w-with- with you."

Naruto gave her a pleading look, and then proceeded to put his arm around her waist and hold her with a steely grip. "Hinata-chan. I'll be with you the whole time, okay? You don't need to be scared, because I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

She looked about ready to pass out from fright, (And the sheer closeness, but she would never have the guts to say so,) but managed to give a slight nod before climbing into the car. Clutching the weights that fell around her shoulders, Hinata murmured a small prayer.

Before she could even gather her remaining courage, she was shot forward. The wind sliced through her hair and stung her face. She could feel the handsome boy she had always kept her eyes on squeezing her hand, but fear was taking its toll on her. As they reached the 24 story plummet, her heart began to beat at an unhealthy rate and she struggled to hold back tears.

She was going to die, in a couple seconds, and she hadn't even started to live her life the way she wanted it. She hadn't even confessed her love for Naruto yet. That's when an idea struck her. She turned to her object of desire and spoke the words she had never been able to say through a strange rush of courage. Before Naruto even had a chance to reply, she had already shut her eyes and calmly awaited her death. She felt her stomach rise and she didn't even bother to hold in her cries of terror.

The next thing she knew, Naruto was shaking her and telling her that the ride was over and they were both okay. She gave him a trembling smile, before realization struck her. She turned a horrible shade of red and bowed her head in embarrassment.

Naruto could tell Hinata was acting strange, so he thought about what might have made her feel that way. Then he remembered that Hinata had said something to him before the plunge.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" He waited for her to turn towards him before continuing.

"What did you say before the huge drop? I didn't quite hear you because the wind was too loud." He asked curiously. Then something unexpected happened. Hinata made a weird noise and staggered to the floor.

"Hinata-chan! Are you alright? What happened? Do you feel sick?" He yelled in alarm, falling to his knees beside her. She looked up at him through her hair, and quickly shook her head.

"I-I'm okay. And w-what I-I said was n-nothing of importance!" When Naruto finally looked away, she gave a sigh of relief.

"He d-didn't hear!" She screamed happily, throwing her head back. Naruto furrowed his brows. "Didn't hear what?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"N-nothing!" She mumbled underneath her breath, her eyes boring into her hands.

"What?" The blond asked with a tilt of his head.

"W-what, what?" Hinata retaliated.

"What, what, what?"

"W-what, what, w-what, what?"

"Never mind..."

Hinata Hyuuga vowed to never go to another amusement park with Naruto Uzumaki again.

-x-

**That's about as much NaruHina I can handle for a couple of weeks. I'm used to writing yaoi, so I'm not sure how this sounds. Hope you liked this little one-shot! Love, WTR.**


End file.
